Dysentery (Zombies)
by Seven6five2
Summary: A new virus emerges, Turning certain animals into flesh eating zombies. Determined to find out what happened to a search crew and uncover something different, Nick and Judy volunteer to investigate a Zootopia over run with undead. *I suck at descriptions :P, Jack Savage isn't my OC, Random cover*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_.

 ** _Zombies meets Zootopia ^.^ ever hear of. Jack Savage? Some veteran looking fanmade rabbit? We'll he'll be in this, An alternate version Zootopia btw. Had this idea for a while, And thought; Hey?! Why tf not?!_**

* * *

Nick Wilde walked down a worn down the Zootopia Police Department corridor, Skim light beaming through the cracks of boarded up windows. To keep, Them out. He felt pity on the repair crew, Nailing down new boards each morning and afternoon. He pulled at his shirt collar, Loosening his orange silky torn tie. Then brushing down his green wrinkled tattered-but-sewn-together Hawaiian shirt, Dotted and printed with dried blood from numerous fallen animals he'd put down. His police uniform was shredded completely, Probably due to it's fabric that is the only thing between Nick inside and the dozens of fetid claws from,

Zombified animals, Started few month's back. He barley got out alive from the outbreak, With the Zootopia government fallen in the first week. The remaining healthy survivors rendezvous back at the main Department, Barricaded it to hell.

His weapon, A maturely wolf-sized Colt. M1911 pistol. Fit snuggly in it's holster by his side, Eye lids half closed. Before all this shit began it used to be smugness, Now it's from fatigue. Exhaustion. And tiredness, Unless he had coffee.

Opening the doors to Rollcall, He sat to the closest seat there was. And gazed up at Bogo, Awaiting for everyone to calm down. He didn't notice Finnick, His right-hand man. Nick liked to refer Finn as, Was seated beside him.

"Sup, Homie." His deep, Groveling voice began. Putting out a paw, Which Nick shaked. Then looked back at Bogo, Reading something on the announcement table. At somepoint his eyes fell upon Judy, Sitting in front like always. And her 'Boy Friend' Jack Savage, His arm around her neck while saying something to her.

"Ok everyone!," Bogo started, Silence fell. Nick crossed his arms, What now? He thought.

"The scavenging crew reported some suspicious activity going down in City Hall few hours ago, They checked it out. But we lost contact with them by then, Probably zombies or."

Nick listened carefully, Hoping he'll say 'Anyone up for the task?' So he could leave the shithole, Tired of sitting around doing nothing.

"I'm asking, All of you. If anyone would risk, Checking on them. Your service will be honored." He said, Hoping no one would stand up and complain. No one did, Instead stay quiet. What Bogo ment was; Go outside, And get torn apart by zombies.

"I'll do it." Nick said, Standing up the few wolves, Polar bear. A lion and cougar turned to the fox, Looking sternly at Bogo. Judy didn't bother turning to Nick, For Jack would dislike that. His head barley turned over his shoulder at Nick, Probably smiling. That Nick just signed his own death warrant.

Nick nudged at Finnick, Whispering; "You're coming wih me." Bogo stepped off the platform and walked down the room, Telling Nick to come along. Finn followed, Eyes watched. Mouths ajar at how fast he accepted Bogo's request. Judy tried to get off her chair to follow them, But Jack grabbed her arm. Slowly shaking his head in rejection.

Outside Bogo sighed, One that ment. 'Really, You're gonna die out there son.' Nick didn't care, He'd lost Judy to Jack due to his cowardness. Of being afraid to admit what he really deep down felt for her, To tell her how good a friend she was. To thank her for being there for him when no one else wasn't, Then. Possibly ask her out for a date or something like that, If he had the guts.

Then she met Jack, Some random ignorant rabbit who hated Nick on first sight.

From there, Judy fell in love and. Vice versa, So what he had and created and debated to say in his mind for so long was gone now. Replaced by an empty like depression, On the outside of him. He'd smile and joke and laugh, On the inside. There were no words terrible enough to express the mind-crazing sadness he felt.

And this outbreak makes it worse. So looking death straight in the eye didn't faze Nick, It was common now. If does fall due to the harsh environment and hostilities around him, It could be peaceful-er when dead.

"Look Nicolas. Larger animal's are more fit and recommended for this Wilde, You won't last long out there." He explained, Finnick tried to pipe in on the conversation. But was ignored like always, And muttered a 'well fuck you guys then'.

"But did you see any of them volunteer for this pointless suicide mission?" Nick said cockily, Bogo looked as though he wanted to bitch slap Nick.

"It's your funeral then, Go to the armory, Get what you need. And find out what happened to the scavenger team. Got it?!" He said, Nick nodded, Turned on his heel and walke down the hall. The door opened from Rollcall, And Judy ran out. Stopping Nick.

"Wait! Let me come with you." She said, Jack catching up. Face a mask of miserable infuriation at Judy for asking Nick such question. His paws clenching and brow furrowed, How could she fall for this asshole?

"That, Isn't a good idea. Carrots." Jack Savage tensed up at his remark, Making him step in between them.

"Hey?! Call her that again, I'll-"

"Shut the fu-" He couldn't finish.

"STOP." Judy said, Pulling Jack back. Nick held himself back from baring his teeth, For that'll only draw more attention then there already is.

"Let's go Nick." Finnick edged, Pulling his arm. He walked along with Finnick, He would've fucked him up if Judy wasn't there, Nick and Finn arrived at the 'Amory' more like few shelves and cabinets of equipment or weapons. Nick walked up to the ammunition drawers, Puling out the 'pistol ammo' one and taking few boxes. Stuffing them in his backpack, Finnick took some nails and razor wire for his bat he picked up along the way. Nailing them into his bat with a hammer as Nick examined weapons, Chipped. Dented or broken rifles poorly placed on the crooked racks. Most will probably jam so Nick figured he didn't need any.

All he needed was his pistol, It's what kept his heart pumping, Pulsing and beating so far. He took a jagged combat knife just incase, Knowing tricky head shots is the only way to stop the relentless dead and their quest for 'brains' or any other edible compartments in bodies.

"Let get this done." Nick said, exiting the room, Only to see Judy waiting for him. He groaned, Giving up isn't in Judy's vocabulary.

"I'm coming with you, Don't worry Nick. WE could protect ourselves." She said, Jack stood beside her. Back facing him, A machete holstered on his clean tuxedo. must be a bitch getting the blood stains out. What hung on in his head was how she managed to convince him to go along with them without triggering his jealously aggression around Nick? Who knows. The four walked down a flight of stairs, Strolling into the heavily guarded lobby. The once polished reflective marble floor was now dirty and layered over with dust and other shit.

A Rhino stopped Nick and his 'team', breathing calmly behind his juggernaut mask, A visor of bullet proof glass and multiple pads and armor. Holding a large M1919 Browning

(WaW anyone :P).

"Hold up, Good luck out there. Don't get killed." His voice muffled and kinda inaudible from his armor, He opened the door, They had destroyed the entrance steps to prevent zombies entering the department, So they had to drop down two meters.

Flooding light into the dark lobby, The bright mid day sun burning on his fur while dropping down on the asphalt sidewalk outside along with everyone too, Choking from the fetid stench of rot that hung heavy in the air, seemingly everywhere!

"Oh God that, Stinks!" Finnick puckered, Pulling his dirty shirt ove his snout. Jack didn't flinch at all, Tough. Judy's face twisted in disgust from it, Covering her nose.

"Get used to it guy's." Nick called, Looking up at the tall abandoned building's, Curved and fancy looking.

"Look, Over there!" Finnick pointed out, In the distance. Up the empty vehicle filled street, Stood a looming dark figured, Cloaked by the towering building's shadow. It's head taking fearsome, Jerking movement's. "Get down!" Nick whispered to the three, Who immediately ducked down behind the charred skeleton of a girrafe car tippes on it's side.

Nick slowly perked his head above the railing, Only to meet the beaming eyes of a zombified tiger. Fifty meters away, It's mouth finished it's scream of burning hatred. Of alerting, Fierce hunger. Then groans responded, Thousands. The jagged, gravely dream like monotone mass volume hurting his ears, Judy dropped her amplified tasor to cover her hypersensitive ears.

"Oh Fuck!" Was all he managed, Not even ONE minute outside and already they were about to be killed. Jack lowly chuckled, Shaking his head with a dumbass grin on his face.

"What do we do?!" Judy cried, Run. Was his response, But zombies began to flood from the spaces in between building's and from the dark insides. Flickering yellow eyes beaming when looking straight at you, How was that possible? Nick thought, Drawing his pistol.

"We run." He said.

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_

 _ **Don't worry, You'll get zombie killing action, Bit romance. And hopefully this won't be a total failure shit book.**_

 _ **Hopefully.**_

 _ **R/R please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vaulting over a dented hood of a car, Nick ran forward. Lifting his pistol and firing at a pig, Emptying an entire clip and still it staggered on. Judy and Jack stayed behind Nick, Even though they could ditch him with ease.

Finnick had trouble catching and getting over tipped over vehicle's in the way, Reloading. They stopped before a polar bear, Left arm gone.

Tattered clothing drenched in crimson just likes it's body, Gashes and severe cuts littered on him. Right paw stretching out to the four who quickly evaded to the right, Because shooting or any futile attempt to kill it would only piss it off.

Nick crouched under a fuel truck in the middle of the road, While Finnick and the rest could run under. His frenzied, Fear glazed eyes ran over the shops and building's.

Animal's emerging from the shadows, Reaching out and staggering. Illutating screams and groans filling his ears, Heart pounding loudly as his side hurt from sprinting. Nearly stopping his heart, Nick felt an arm grip his ankle.

Tripping him, Crashing down snout first. Pistol sliding out of reach, It's powerful grip started pulling him under truck.

Turning on his back, Nick kicked and clawed at the zebra arm. Tearing open the flesh and spouting dots of dark red on the road, Judy reached him. Pointing her tazor at it and ready to fire, "No!" He said, Blood sneaking into his mouth from his nostrils, Making her back away.

If she did shoot the arm, the electricity would connect to him too. Then they'll truly be screwed, Well. He will. Jack grabbed her arm and ran on, Leaving Nick for dead.

That was until Finnick caught up to him, Raising his bat above his head and driving it down to he arm. Shattering the bone and splattering the blood, Nick pulled away and followed Finnick. Whom followed Judy and Jack.

Picking up his pistol and stumbling on, Nearly loosing it when the wolf he shot in the head several times kept crawling behind him. Legs crippled and trailing gore, He dodged a Yak. Jolting down for Nick, Looking up to Finnick. Breaking a tiger's leg with his bat, Then bashing in it's head when It landed on the ground.

What made Nick suck in his breath was a female fox between two buildings as he ran, Half the fur on her head gone. Revealing her decaying skull and flesh. Dragging her snapped shin, Hanging by thin shreds of skin. Shaking bloodied paw reaching out for absolution, Line of dark blood hanging from her jaw. He would've put her out her misery if he had any bullets in his clips, And more time.

Some zombies that didn't have any damaged limbs ran, Arms out while head bobbing up to the sky. Eyes fastened on Nick and the other three, Claws on their feet snapping on the asphalt road.

Fatigue overcame his exhausted, Starving body that hadn't ate in day's. Feet less productive and trembling weak, On the verge of giving out. If that did happened, That'd be the end of it. But still he pushed himself, Teeth gritted and stomach flopping from the thick scent of rot around him.

Finnick turned and entered an alleyway, From a pile up of cars and semi's up ahead. Nick almost slipped from a pool of blood, A Raccoon. Arm and head decapitated and sitting besiden it's ravaged body, Red slowly expanding from it. Jack obviously did this, To how cleanly cut it was.

Regaining his balance, Nick sheathed his pistol for climbing over a fence. Jack and Judy waiting on the other side with Finnick, Leaning on the mossy brick wall catching his breath when he landed.

Nick staggered back on the wall beside Finnick, Chest rising and deflating quickly. Wheezing for air, While Jack looked at them. Still holding his ignorant, Unsatisfied look, Cleaning his machete with a dirty rag from a dumpster. Judy breathed frantically, Nose twitching from fear. Nick thought it was cute at times, Pushing himself off the wall. He took out his empty clips, Three in all. And loaded them with bullets from his backpack with tiredness.

"Damn, I didn't think we'd make it." Finnick stated.

"Me neither," Nick added, Sliding in a full magazine and continued the rest. Moving away from zombies that pushed and pulled at the fence, One that nearly crawled over was pulled back down from other's getting up.

"It's only a matter of time before they figure out they can go around, We should move." Jack started, Nick silently huffed. Must think that they're smarter than the living, Such a smart guy.

"He's right. We should get going, Find a place to sleep. Sun's going down." Judy said, Nick nodded. Putting his backpack on and drawing his pistol. Just incase.

"I'll lead." He said, Walking forward, His head poking out the alleyway, Eyes widening at a Rhino. Tipping over vehicle's with it's mutated over grown arm, Beaming orange.

Nostrils sniffing for any fresh flesh, After another truck tipped to the side a panther jolted up. Screaming, Attracting zombies and the charging rhino. Finnick whispered from the back,

"Oh hell, Shouldn't we help him...?!"

As much as he wanted to, He couldn't. Because the rhino and zombies would be on their tail if they tried anything.

"There's, nothing we could do for him, He's gone, I see a house up ahead, Perhaps we could take shelter there for the night." Nick said, Cautiously moving forward. He wished he brought a suppressor for his pistol, But it'll decrease range and damage.

Moving sneakily between the abandoned vehicles, Nick equipped his knife and brought down a prone sheep in between a truck and van, the three followed Nick, Until Judy's foot accidentally kicked a glass bottle.

Sending it rolling down the street and shattering against the sidewalk, Moans responded. A wolf got up from the bushes beside the steps to the house, Abdomen cut open, Revealing it's hanging intestines, Dangling from it's jerking movement's while getting out of he brush.

Nick aimed it's head up with his iron sights, The muzzle flashed on his face and it's head kicked back from the impact. Falling down in the bush with a splatter of red on the wall, Lining down. Another wolf slammed into Nick, Up to his height.

It's open jaw coming down on his neck, Jerking up a fist, Nick felt his paw drive into it's jaw, snapping it closed and biting off a piece of his tongue.

Grabbing the fur on it's head, Nick hurled the short wolf down the side walk until it's head rammed through a tipped over vehicle windshield, He picked back up his pistol and shot at three upcoming zombies.

Screaming and sprinting towards him. He yelled at the three behind him, "In the house go! go! go!" Blood splattered on the sidewalk from a yak, Who's arm was shot off.

A lion ran on all fours at him, Jaw snapping while groaning. His weapon was a pea shooter to larger animals, So Nick fired a current of bullets at it's paws and it folded, sending it sprawling heavily onto the side walk.

turninh and leaping onto the steps. Just before he could dash inside the door slammed on his face, Oh No! He thought, Hearing it lock and Judy shouting.

A zombie rabbit leaped up the steps as Nick furiously banged on the door, Slamming Nick against the door with it's claws gouging in his fur as it crawled up to his neck, Feeling it's hot breath cloud his fur.

Reaching for the rabbit with his paws, Nick got a firm grip on it's clothing as it's skeletal arms locked around his neck. He turned and lurched forward, bending at the waist, and toppled the rabbit over his head into the approaching zombies. Doubling them backwards.

The door finally opened, And Nick dashed inside. The three closed the door, Crushing arms that reached through the gap.

Jack brought down a metal bar over the door, He could've died because of him! Bastard! Nick reached for his pistol to threaten and scare Jack for nearly killing him. But he must've dropped it while discarding that rabbit, Damn.

Outside they screamed and pummeled the door, shouting inaudibly in a paroxysm of demented fury.

They grabbed up debris and rocks and hurled them against the house and they screamed and howles. He lay there listening to the thud of the rocks and bricks against the house, listening to their howling. All quiet, Shuddering in fear except Jack, A fearless bastard.

Getting to his feet, Nick looked around. Dim everywhere, The power must be out. For Judy and Jack it's pitch black, so Nick figured he'd get it back on.

"Finn, Let's get the power on." Nick said, And he groaned. "Always me, Prick."

"Jack and Judy, Stay here. We'll be back, Switch must be upstairs, I hope."

"If it isn't? What if it's disabled?" Jack added, Never optimistic. Like an opposite version of Judy.

"Nick," She started, grabbing his arm.

"Be careful."

After an uncomfortable pause, He nodded.

"I will."

He followed Finnick up the stairs, Feeling afraid. Not of the dark, but the scent of rot. Meaning a zombie was nearby, In the house with them.

"Eye's peeled, I think one is up here." Nick stated, Finnick's grip tightening on his bloodied baseball bat. At ready beside him, Head shifting at a living room when they reached to top. Nick pulled out his knife, Shuddering at he sight of a Bull mastiff dog, Breathing rapidly.

It's head jerking to Nick and Finnick. Red orbs flickering kn the darkness, Feeing them hauntingly nightmare fuel, Before it could open It's mouth to scream, Nick lunged at it, Driving the blade in it's chest.

Spraying mist from the wound, Finnick swung his bat at it's left knee. Bringing it down, He let him finish the ox. Red splattering around it's crushed head.

"Down here." Nick said, Turning and spotting a long hallway. At the end stood a ladder leading up to the attic most likely, A small panda, Chewing flesh from a bloodied corpse sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh God." Nick said, Cringing heavily. Finnick passed by him, Dragging his bat on the nice smooth wooden floor, Leaving a nasty red trail. Bringing it up with two hands, Nick turned away from the slaughtering.

Finnick discerned entertainment from it, Disgustingly. Oh well, Better then him being a complete pussy.

Just as Nick turned around, His heart lurched as an older panda tumbled down on Nick, Nearly crushing him into mush against the floor. He attempted to scream for help, But the pressure prevented him to.

His knife slid out of reach, Still slowly spinning. Arm straining for his knife by centimeters like those cliché horror movies, Whole body feeling as though it was being crushed by rollers. The panda's head trying to close down on his face, Musky fetid hot breath washing over his face.

"Nick?! Where you at- Oh shit!" Finnick said, Finally noticing him being trapped by a panda. The claws on his feet clicking while rushing over, Bat already coming down on the panda's head.

After three consecutive blows Finnick kicked his knife within reach, Grabbing it with a blurring vision. Nick stabbed it repeatedly, Shuddering by the way it felt. Piercing through thick flesh and hitting the concrete like skull, Pushing it off with the help of Finnick. It only reached up enough for Nick to crawl out until it fell back down on his numb legs.

"Agghh!" He screamed, Pain valid for tears. "Help me!" He screamed at Finnick. Who obviously couldn't lift the big bitch, After compulsive squirming.

Nick was free, But the lacking of blood circulation in his legs made them unresponsive. So he lay there, Catching his breath for a minute, And chuckled. Cheating death for the second time in one day was something.

"That was, Close." He said, Still looking at the ceiling for a few seconds before carefully getting to his feet.

Climbing the ladder into the dust ridden attic with Finnick, His eyes searched the dim room, He enjoyed the calmness, but stabbing cramps of hunger crowded peace away, and thirst was starting to add an extra pain and dryness to his throat.

"Hey?" Finnick said fom behind Nick.

"What?" He responded, Voice thick with exhaustion.

Finnick went around to face Nick, Pulling him down to meet his stern gaze by his tie.

"Let's get one thing straight, Nick: we came to this zombified shithole to find out what happened to that team and nothing. Not you, or your 'relationship' with Judy—is gonna get in my way. You got that?"

He said, Suddenly angry. Maybe for Nick getting in near death situations and having to save his ass.

"I know why I'm doin' this. Do you?" Nick finished cockily with Finnick's angry tone, Brushing Finnick's paw off his tie and walking on, Lids heavy with fatigue.

"Let's just find this power and get on with it."


End file.
